Ordinary Day
by JenLea
Summary: TrishRandy Just an ordinary day with a small twist...


cOrdinary Day

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Stratagias-Orton yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She chuckled softly, finding herself clutching his pillow. Like usual, it smelled of his rich sensual cologne.

The bathroom fan was whirring. The shower was on. Trish slipped out of bed and knocked on the door.

"Ames, sorry. The guest bathroom's not working," Amy Cena, her best friend, said.

"That's fine," Trish said, slipping on Randy's ratty yellow terrycloth robe. From the first day he had moved in, she had unofficially taken the robe as her own.

The old floorboards creaked beneath her weight. Since it was an older house, the floors always creaked a little but they were in no danger of giving out.

Sighing, she opened the nursery door. Done in pinks and blues, it was her daughter's paradise.

Jesse Rose loved being in there.

"Oh, Jess, so much has happened in this room," Trish murmured, turning the winder on an old music box. Softly, 'Beautiful Dreamer' began to play.

Sighing once more, Trish turned and left the room. Then, she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about intruding on your bathroom, but I was dying my hair," Amy said, scurrying past her in nothing but a small white towel.

"It's okay," Trish said, noting the black wifebeater and blue jeans. Her husband always chose his clothes for the next day after changing.

It was just one of his little quirks.

Trish stripped silently. Then, she slipped into a steaming hot shower. Not surprisingly, the room held the sweet aroma of Amy's Jasmine Vanilla body lotion and spray.

After showering, she changed into a white button down shirt that belonged to Randy, and green maternity slacks.

She was five months pregnant with their second child.

She and Randy had never meant to have children so close together. If anything, they had wanted to wait at least three years before even thinking of a second child. It had just happened.

Life has its ways of doing what was least planned.

When the baby was born, Jesse would be fifteen months old.

Trish was ready for the challenge.

Slipping downstairs, she wasn't surprised to see John, her other best friend and Amy's husband, had cooked a huge breakfast. Toast, coffee, bacon, and waffles, he had made it all.

"You going to eat today?" John asked, with a worried grin. Lightly touching her protruding belly, Trish nodded.

"Lily/Lucy needs it," she said, filling a plate.

They knew it was a girl. Strangely, they couldn't decide on a name. It was a toss up between Lily Alice and Lucy Elaine, each middle name a tribute to one of their mothers.

"When are you going to pick a name?" John asked, sitting across from her. Amy shrugged.

"I like Lily." She said. Then, quickly glancing up, she added. "He likes Lucy,"

"Trish and I are naming the baby Raven Steel," John murmured, sipping a mug of coffee.

The phone rang, causing Trish to jump. She picked up the cordless phone and answered it.

"Hey, Mom! I'm fine. She's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

"I didn't like leaving so soon!"

"I'm fine,"

"No need to growl, Dear,"

"Sorry, Mom,"

"It's alright. If you want me to come back, just tell me,"

"Fine,"

"Bye,"

"Bye, Mom,"

Trish sighed, the baby turning around in her belly. She laughed, absolutely loving the feeling. Obviously, the baby was healthy.

Amy appeared in an outfit, identical to Trish's outfit. Her hair was freshly dyed red.

"Breakfast!" she exclaimed, thrilled to see the food.

Trish finished eating, and cleared her plate. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she stood up.

"I'll be back," she said, opening the door. Silently, she walked outside.

"Lily/Lucy, everyone loves you," Trish murmured. "Maybe we'll call you Lily Lucy Orton. I'll run it by Daddy,"

It was a beautiful summer day. The air was crisp. The sky was clear without a cloud in sight.

"What a pretty day!" she exclaimed, talking to no one in particular. "The world's a great place, Baby,"

She made a sharp right. The concrete path turned into a dusty dirt road.

"Baby, Daddy and I walk this path all the time," Trish murmured.

Birds chirped. The wind howled. Off in the distance, a silver Mylar balloon danced in the wind.

Closing her eyes, she squatted. Opening her eyes, she began to trace the engraved lettering with her index finger.

RANDALL KEITH ORTON  
April 1st, 1980-June 17th, 2008

Son of Bob and Elaine

Husband of Trish

Father of Jesse and unborn baby

MISSED BY ALL

The stone next to it read:

JESSE ROSE STRATAGIAS-ORTON

July 13th, 2007-June 17th, 2008

Beloved Princess in Heaven

Missed Angel on Earth

She went with her Daddy

MISSED BY ALL

"Hi, Guys," Trish murmured. "You've been gone about a month. I miss you both so much,"

She told them about the weather. She told them about her latest check-up. What she didn't say was how much the world had changed. She didn't tell them how much she wished they were still there with her. She wanted to remain strong for her unborn baby. She was the only person the baby had left.

"Lily will always know of her daddy and big sister. She will always know life could change in an instant. She will always know she's a survivor," Trish murmured, rubbing her belly.

A drunk driver had struck their car. Trish and their unborn baby survived. Randy and Jesse had not survived.

Trish had been unable to touch the house. Nothing had changed since the day of the accident. The nursery was still there, just the way it had been left.

She hated going through the routine of a normal life when her daughter and husband were in the ground. It was all for the sake of her unborn baby girl.

"Randy, I'm naming our baby, Lily Lucy." Trish said, lightly rubbing her belly. Her face crumpled, as she began to sob. She had been so strong for so long. She could not remain strong any longer. "I miss you and Jesse so much,"

The wind blew faster, causing a tree branch to snap. Trish took it as a sign from above.

"Lily will always know about her daddy and big sister," she said. "Who ever imagined this would be?" She dried her tears with the corner of her sleeve. After struggling to her feet, she walked out of the cemetery, leaving half her family behind.

**THE END**


End file.
